Get Me With Those Green Eyes
by LoveMeLoveMex3
Summary: He's guiding you guys through the casino, looking back at you with his gorgeous green eyes. His eyes show love, lust, and 'damn I can't wait to get to the hotel room'. You, Kendall, Vegas ;


Vegas. The lights, the music, the people, the heat, all with your special guy, Kendall.

You two have been wanting to plan a trip for months and now since Kendall just finished his latest tour, you two finally had alone time together.

"Yay, we're finally here!" You exclaim as Kendall exits the freeway. You grab his hand and he turns to look you in the eyes. He gives you a cute smirk and squeezes your hand gently.

This was a romantic trip for you two. You always went to trips up to snowboard and to go camping, but never anything big and as romantic as Vegas. This trip was gonna be the best one yet.

You and Kendall arrive at the hotel and automatically park the car, excited for the adventures ahead. The biggest grin is on your face as you go to grab Kendall's hand and walk into the hotel. When you walk in the first thing you see are millions glowing lights and the sounds of slot machines fill the air.

Still hand and hand, you two check in and head up to your hotel room. After the agonizing trip up the elevator, you finally arrive at your room. You push the door open and throw your belongings up to the bed, running to the window. You take the beautiful view in. Was this really happening that you were here with Kendall?

Kendall comes up next to you and puts his arm around your shoulder. You look up to him and he gives you a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm so excited," you tell him, still face to face.

"Me too baby."

"What should we do first?"

"I'm thinking we go swimming first. It's really hot outside."

You grab your pretty mint colored bikini and head to the bathroom to change. Kendall has never seen you naked, so it would be very uncomfortable to change in the same room with him. You were a little insecure about your body, but Kendall always told you you looked beautiful.

When you walk out of the bathroom, Kendall is finished and is sitting on the bed, flipping through the TV.

"Hey, you ready?" Kendall says, still staring at the TV. He then looks at you. "Whoa, you're looking sexy."

You can't help but blush. He gets up off the bed and you die a little inside when you see his strong, built muscular body. Kendall didn't have any abs, but his stomach was all muscles. And those arms. They were arms that you know you want holding you late at night. His swim trunks were riding a little low to where you could see the "V" right at his hips. Your heart sped up at the sexy sight before you.

"Ok, let's go." Kendall said. You two put your flip flops on and put on your sunglasses and head down to the pool.

When you and Kendall got down to the pool, there were many people there. The air smelled like sun tan lotion and beer, since most people were drinking by the pool. All you could see was skin.

You both decided to go in the water first. Slowly you went down the stairs of the pool. When the cold water reached your stomach, it sent shivers up your spine. Once you were comfortable, you got more comfortable with the temperature of the water.

After a few minutes of hanging out in the water, Kendall came from behind you and grabbed you from around the waist.

"Kendall!" You let out a little squeal.

He giggles and begins to tickle your sides. You squirm between his arms, trying to set free, but he keeps hanging on.

"You know I'm ticklish!"

"I know, I just like to have some fun." He says, kissing your cheek.

You turn around and he is giving you an innocent face.

"Stop being so cute." You say in a mad, playful way.

"Sorry, can't happen!" His sense of humor always shines bright.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and suddenly things became more serious. You two swayed back in forth in the water, pretending like you were the only two there. Kendall puts his hands underwater and sets them on your hips. Everything is sweet and slow.

His face slowly inches closer and closer to yours when he catches your lips in his. You two stood there for a couple seconds, enjoying the touch of each others' lips. Kendall then moved his mouth and deepened the kiss. You followed his lead while you parted your lips with every move you made. Things were starting to heat up and you two were in public, so you decided it was best to just end the kiss. You slowly pulled your lips from his. He pulled back with and looked at you with an intense stare of love.

He took your hand and lead you out of the water. You pulled up two tanning chairs and laid down. It was a really warm day. The sun's rays were shining down perfectly for tanning. You two laid there in silence as you enjoyed the nice weather.

"This weather is beautiful," Kendall said, turning to his side to look at you. You also turned to your side to look at him. "But not as beautiful as you."

You had the biggest grin on your face. He always said the sweetest things to make you smile.

Your chairs were side by side to each other as if they were attached. His piercing green eyes looked right at you. They could make any heart melt. You looked at them and examined them, trying to think of what he was thinking of. His image was beautiful. The blonde hair was a little damp from the water, but he looked great anyways. The sun was shining down on him from behind, defining his muscles at every curve. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Kendall brought his hand up to the top of your arm. He slowly slid it down to your hips, following the curves of your stomach without lifting his hand. Your body was still wet from the water. His hand stayed put at the part of your swim suit that hugged your hip perfectly. He then slid his hand under the delicate material when he—The lifeguard blew the whistle "Pool closed due to an upcoming event!" Kendall was startled and immediately took his hand off your hip.

"Aww man," Kendall groaned.

You two walked back up to the hotel room. Once you got back you both took a shower, individually, and got dressed up for a night out.

You stepped out in a strapless, platinum blue dress that came up to a little lower than mid thigh. That dress was rocked with black heels. Kendall wore nice dark jeans and a long sleeve, button-up maroon shirt.

"We look like a cute couple," Kendall said, grabbing your waist, as you headed out the door.

Before going out to a club, Kendall took you two out to a nice, fancy restaurant. Once you guys finished eating, you couldn't wait to dance the night away.

The club was in the same hotel as the restaurant you two were just at. Hand in hand, you two walked through the casino filled with many people. It was the night, so it was lively and there were a lot of people walking around, but you didn't let that bother you. All that mattered was that you were by your boyfriend's side. You walked with confidence while you held his hand. You felt extremely sexy in your pretty little dress. Girls gave you looks of jealousy once they saw the man by your side. Yep, nothing could bring you down.

You knew you were approaching the club once you heard loud, bumping music. When you two got into the club there were flashing lights everywhere. The air was heated and it was packed from wall to wall. Kendall grabbed your hand and led you two into the middle of the dance floor.

The night started out light-hearted. All of your favorite songs came on and you and Kendall were enjoying yourselves.

After a while of dancing Kendall came up to your ear and shouted over the loud music "Hey, I'm gonna go get some water, ok?"

You follow him to the bar and when he gets his water he sits on the stools. He examines the scene before him and tries to cool himself down. Slowly he sips the water and honestly, you were beginning to grow impatient. You were full of all this energy that needed to keep going.

The next song that came on was a slow and sexy song. You don't know what got over your body past that. Quickly you grab Kendall's arm, and take him to the dance floor.

"Whoa, what's going on—" Kendall questions at this sudden change in location.

"Shhh" You say bringing your finger up to his lips, giving him a look of pure seduction.

His eyes go wide at your sudden dominance. You begin by putting your arms around his shoulders. Your hips start swaying side to side, going to the beat of the music. What you do from then on is absolutely not like yourself, but this control, this confidence takes over your body and you're on auto pilot.

You connect your forehead to Kendall's and connect your hips together. A gasp escapes your mouths at the closeness. Eye to eye. No turning back now. You're still moving as you look at him. The world stops and it feels like it's only you two in the club.

"Kendall, do you love me?" You ask in a needy tone.

"I love you so much," He responds, love evidence in his eyes.

And with that you take off. You turn around so your back is facing Kendall. Once again, you sway your hips. This time, you're lightly ghosting over Kendall's crotch. You move your body down then up his legs, trying to tease him. One swing, two swing of the hip. At the third swing, you scoot back to where it hits his crotch. A sweet moan escapes from Kendall at this contact.

You smirk and continue to move. He holds on the sides of your hips, following every direction you're going in. The song is nice and slow. Everything feels right. Kendall then positions his hands flat on your stomach and slowly slides them down, making everything inside you tingle. You wrap your arms around and his neck and lay your head on his shoulder, fluttering your eyes closed. All you wanna do is concentrate on the contact between you and Kendall and feel the music.

You turn your head towards him, still on his shoulder, and see him looking down at your bodies, moving together as one. He shifts his eyes to look at you. Without hesitation you capture his perfect lips, thrusting your hips forward. Your bodies start to slow down, going with the pace of the kiss. The kiss starts out slow, but quickly heats up. You spin your body around to face Kendall, but never detach your lips from his.

You become hungry for more as your part your lips. Kendall's tongue begins to cover every square inch of your mouth. There's teeth and tongue as you deepen the kiss. Your bodies moving against each other. With one last slide of the tongue on your bottom lip, Kendall pulls away, connecting your foreheads together.

Both of you stay in that position for a few seconds, only hearing your heavy breathing and the music in the background.

"Kendall," you try to say through your heavy pants.

He nods his head, taking in deep breath after deep breath.

"Let's get—" You aren't even able to finish your sentence when Kendall interrupts you. He grabs your delicate hand and intertwines your fingers together, heading towards the exit.

Your heart is racing, you've never felt this way before, you've never wanted someone so badly in your life.

He's guiding you guys through the casino, looking back at you with his gorgeous green eyes. His eyes show love, lust, and 'damn I can't wait to get to the hotel room'. The elevator ride is quiet. The only thing to be heard was your heavy breaths. As soon as the elevator doors open to your floor, Kendall dashes out, running towards your room. He pulls the room key out of his pocket and fumbles to get it to work. Once he does, the door swings open and he shuts it quickly.

Immediately he grabs you by the waist in pulls you in for a kiss. He then pushes you against the door, hovering over your body. His sweet lips instantly connect to your neck. Kissing, licking, and biting it. You let out a small moan and tangle your fingers in his blonde hair.

You need it. You need it now. You need him. You and Kendall have never done it before. You've never been this far. This is going to be your first time. But you're ready and you know you want him. Who wouldn't want that beautiful boy?

As Kendall continues kissing you neck, you come up to his ear and whisper seductively "I want you Kendall," biting down on his earlobe.

He stops in his tracks, completely turned on by your confidence. You two rush to the bedroom. You lay down on the bed and he begins to unbutton his shirt.

After he threw his shirt on the floor he looks at you. Your fragile body sprawled out on the bed, wanting, needing to be touched by him.

"We've never been this far," Kendall hesitantly says.

"I know… if you don't want to we don't have to."

"No, no. Why wouldn't I want to make love to the most beautiful girl ever?"

You blush, so hard. He is just amazing.

You kick your heels off and Kendall gets on the bed, coming on top of you. He glides his hand along your arm and gives you a look of comfort. The blue dress that once hugged your body is now sliding over your head.

Kendall leans down into you and kisses you passionately. He grinds his body against yours with every movement of your mouths. Your feelings begin to build up again. Everything just feels so right.

He lifts up your back and quickly unhooks your bra. The delicate bra gets thrown over to the floor. Kendall takes a second to stare because, come on, it's his first time seeing them. Then his big, strong hands cup your breasts and he starts to squeeze them. You whimper at the contact. He brings his mouth to your right breast and it disappears into his mouth.

He teases you by swirling his tongue around it, lightly sucking on your breast. Your loud moan fills up the whole room. You can feel Kendall smile against your breast. He knows you're enjoying it. The same amount of attention is given to the other breast as Kendall tries to turn you on even more.

"K-Kendall. I w-want you, I n-need you." You try to coherently say between your moans.

The blonde boy listens and goes to his next destination. He trails kisses down to the edge of you panties. Once he gets to the edge he shifts his green orbs to look at you.

You give him a nod, telling him that you're sure. He slides your underwear off and you feel completely exposed, but you feel completely beautiful.

You notice Kendall still has his pants on. You unbuckle his belt and take his pants off, throwing them across the room. He's left there in his boxers. Before you take his boxers off, you decide to tease him. You rim your fingers along the elastic of his boxers, giving him a sexy stare. He moans, but does so even louder when you suddenly palm him. You figured he's had enough and slide his boxers off.

His fully erect dick pops out and you begin to stroke it gently. A deep, sultry moan escapes from the back of Kendall's throat. You smile at this.

Kendall then began to prep you. He first inserted one finger inside you. Then, he put in a second one. He began to scissor his fingers, trying to stretch you out as much as possible. When he was done, he began to position himself.

"I don't wanna hurt you, so if you want me to stop just tell me, ok?"

"Don't worry, I trust you." You say reassuringly.

He brings his dick up to your hole and slowly starts to push in. You let out a small cry of pain, but you nod to him to tell him to keep going. Kendall pushes in deeper, making all of him be inside of you. "Ohhh yes" Kendall moans. You open your eyes wide. Having him fully inside of you feels amazing.

He then begins to pull out and then pumps back in you. You two begin to pick up a rhythm. The room is filled with your heavy breaths.

"Ahh, Kendall, h-harder!" Kendall's holding onto your hips as he thrusts in deeper and deeper, in and out.

"Baby, you feel s-so amazing."

Kendall then shoves in hard and a loud moan emits from your mouth. He knows he's found your sweet spot. He thrusts in that angle a few more times and with that you come all over his dick.

"K-kendall, baby, ahh…" You say as pleasure washes over your body.

With that sight, Kendall pulls out of you and is sent over the edge. String after string of hot cum shoots out onto your stomach. Kendall collapses on the bed next to you.

"Baby, I can't believe we—"

"—just had sex?" You complete his sentence.

"Yeah," he turns to you, giving you the widest smile.

He brings his lips to yours and kisses you softly.

"I'll never forget this day, I love you so much."

"Same, I love you too."

You two get in the covers and Kendall spoons up behind you. He wraps his arms around you and You forget about the lights, the people down below and gently drift off into sleep.

**Now if only... lol. I hope you guys liked it! Please R+R! :D**


End file.
